


let's get it on

by colourexplosion



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourexplosion/pseuds/colourexplosion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let's Get It On" comes on the radio in the car, so obviously Tony and Steve do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's get it on

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally intended for a '50 reasons to have sex' meme, but I don't remember whose journal it was on or anything so. oops? right. un-beta'd. enjoy!

Steve doesn’t know this song. 

This is not entirely surprising, because most of the songs the radio plays, Steve does not know. And, he doesn’t really even know how to work the radio, so it’s not like he could change it to a station that has songs he knows. If a station like that even exists. Which, it probably doesn’t, because that’s Steve’s life now. 

Tony, however, does know this song, and he starts humming with the bass line. He slides into Steve’s lap, flute of champagne still in his hand from the party, and Steve would hate Tony when he gets like this if he didn’t love him so much. 

“Tony, come on, we’re in the car,” he murmurs, so Happy doesn’t hear. Not that Happy would ever say anything, because Happy is a saint. The Patron Saint of Drunk Tony Starks, really. Steve keeps meaning to write the Vatican about it. 

“I know we’re in the car, I wouldn’t listen to this song in the lab,” Tony says, laughing, and okay, Steve can deal with this. Tony’s only somewhat buzzed and nowhere near as bad as Steve knows he can be. This is easy, happy, drunk Tony. This is the drunk Tony that Steve actually likes. 

“Yeah, it’s not loud enough for you to like,” Steve says, a hand moving to cradle the back of Tony’s head. The best way to control him is with touch; Steve knows Tony craves it, especially when he’s drunk and needy. 

“What?” Tony catches his gaze, grins mischievously and Steve knows this is not going to end well. “It’s not loud enough? Happy, turn up the music please.”

“Of course, sir,” Happy says, cranking it up until the bass line is pulsing through Steve’s body where it’s pressed to the seat. Tony leans in, and Steve sighs. 

It’s a slow kiss, which is nice, because usually everything with Tony is too fast and too hurried for his liking. Tony’s not one to take his time, so when Steve can get him to slow down, he always feels it’s a victory. Steve’s hand tangles in Tony’s hair and tugs, making Tony moan and grind his hips down in time with the music. 

Steve wants to laugh, because the song just sang, in an entirely too soulful voice, “Let’s get it on” about eight different times. It’s the cheesiest song he’s ever heard-- and he’s from the forties, so that’s saying something-- but the way Tony’s kissing him is so open and earnest, and he’s being so _gentle_ that Steve also kind of wants to marry whoever this singer is. Or at least write them a thank you card. 

“Steve,” Tony says against his mouth, soft and desperate, and Steve groans, and works his hands under Tony’s shirt so he can touch skin. Tony moans softly into his mouth, and Steve rocks his hips up, pressing Tony’s hips down and hissing at the sensation. 

“You want to get it on?” Steve asks, his voice low, like he knows Tony likes, and Tony grins at him-- laughs a little in his chest and nods. 

“Of course I do, what kind of question is that?” he says, pressing their mouths together again, a dirty slide of tongue and teeth that makes Steve’s fingers curl into the swell of Tony’s ass. 

He works open Tony’s pants, pulls them down as much as he can-- is entirely unsurprised to find that Tony’s gone commando-- and fishes around in the side compartment on the door for the lube and condoms he _knows_ are there while Tony struggles above him to kick his pants the rest of the way off. 

He finds them, slicks up his fingers and presses one, then two into Tony, making him arch his back, and he grips Steve’s shoulders hard enough to bruise, if Steve were anyone else. Steve works Tony open slowly, pressing hot kisses to Tony’s jaw and neck, relishing the way Tony responds to his touch with little hip movements and noises. 

Steve knows that Tony loves the attention, and Steve loves giving it to him. 

Tony undoes Steve’s pants for him and rolls the condom on as Steve’s fingers still work inside of him. He holds Steve in place as he moves forward as much as he can, and Steve watches as Tony positions himself and then sinks down onto Steve’s cock with ease, stilling when he’s fully seated. Steve will never get tired of the way Tony feels around him, he’s sure of it. 

The song is over, but another one, just as slow and foreign to Steve’s ears, has replaced it. Tony braces himself, half on Steve’s shoulders and half on the seat, and begins to move in time with the music, smooth and languid. Steve keeps a hand on Tony’s thigh and the other on his lower back, squeezing and guiding when he feels the need. 

Tony’s making all sorts of soft noises that Steve can barely hear over the music, and their lips keep brushing in not-quite kisses. Steve can feel the tremble of Tony’s muscles under his hands, the ghost of his breath along his cheekbones. It’s so close, so intimate, that Steve feels a little overwhelmed. Usually Tony’s dirty talking up a storm by now, but he hasn’t said anything. Steve’s starting to think he _can’t_ say anything, and that’s a little frightening.

He reaches up to tangle a hand in Tony’s hair and tugs, covering his mouth with a kiss. “I’m gonna fuck you now,” Steve murmurs into Tony’s ear, grinning at the gut-punched noise it gets him. 

He grabs Tony by the hips, flips them to the side so they’re crammed along the small space of the backseat and thrusts hard, so Tony gets it. His eyes fly open-- Steve hadn’t even noticed they’d closed-- and he looks at Steve like he’s just now realizing what’s going on. 

“That the best you can do, soldier?” Tony’s eyebrow arches, and Steve feels a knot of tension in his chest that he hadn’t even known was there unravel. He grins, shifts them to the position he knows Tony likes and starts rocking with small movements that make Tony’s eyelids flutter. 

“Ah, no,” Steve says, voice low. “Eyes on me.” Tony lifts his gaze to meet Steve’s and there’s a long moment where neither of them move. Then, Steve leans forward, braces his hands against the door and starts thrusting. 

It’s over in an almost embarrassing amount of time, but Steve blames Tony’s warm up, and Tony still looks satisfied, so he counts it as a win. Except for their ruined tuxedo shirts, but he’s sure Tony has more of those. 

“You do that every time that song comes on?” Steve asks him, fingers trailing up his thigh. Tony shivers, catches Steve’s hand and brings it to his mouth to kiss. 

He doesn’t answer the question, but Steve finds he doesn’t really mind.


End file.
